


Unfulfilled

by beyondthesilence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthesilence/pseuds/beyondthesilence
Summary: Geralt and Triss after visiting Menge.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 11





	Unfulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> A mini fic inspired by a certain gameplay of ‘The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt’ and my thoughts after reading ‘Blood of Elves’. English version of [Niespełnione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037510).
> 
> Enjoy ;)

„Come on, Geralt. I want to get out of here…”

She started walking towards the door. Geralt couldn’t stop looking at her hurt hand and drops of blood occasionally falling from the tips of her fingers. All his thoughts were consumed by guilt. They walked through the rooms in silence, passing the bodies of witch hunters spread on the wooden floor on their way. ‘They all deserved it,’ he thought. Death was all they deserved. If only…

“Triss!”

He ran to her just as she staggered dangerously and leaned against the door frame. She was pale as a ghost.

“I’m okay,” Triss said, but her voice was weak, barely audible. She tried to push his arm away but eventually allowed him to embrace her and lead her outside. They sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Triss raised her hand, looked at her fingers, and moved them gently. In the places where her evenly trimmed, really pretty nails were just a few hours ago, now fresh drops of blood were growing. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the railing.

Geralt opened his mouth to say something, wanting to apologize once more. Apologize for agreeing on this plan, for allowing her to sacrifice herself, for the fact that, eventually, her suffering did not bring the effect they came here for.

He wanted to apologize for every look full of sadness in her eyes, for every memory he awakened, for the pain he brought alive. For the fact that he couldn’t give her what she so strongly wanted.

Instead, he didn’t say anything. He followed Triss’ gaze, staring into the void.

He knew that Triss didn’t want an apology. If he voiced his thoughts, it would bring much more pain than she already had. But it didn’t change the fact that, in the end, someone had to break the silence.

“Your hand,” he started, “are you sure, that…”

“Geralt, stop. I’ve already told you: I’m okay.” She tried to put on a hard face, but failed almost immediately. She couldn’t use a magic to speed the healing, Geralt knew that. Even though she was a sorceress, she still had to stick to ‘human’ aspects of her life.

Triss sighed, like she wanted to tell something more, hesitated.

“It’s really an irony, don’t you think?” she started eventually, with sarcasm in her voice. She looked down. Geralt noticed sparks in her blue eyes, similar to the ones that went through the air with the spell she casted at Menge. Although this time it was something more, something dark and heavy. “It’s always like that, Geralt. Just when I think it’s all over, that I got over it… it’s when you are back. You come out of nowhere and our paths cross again. Just when I begin to think that I started a normal life, a life without _you_...” her voice suddenly broke.

Geralt held her as she cried, violent sobs wracking her body. All the emotions she had bottled up so well throughout the last years were now spilling with a wave after wave of tears. She couldn’t hold it in anymore. Geralt tightened his arms around her and held her, stroking her silky hair. Just being there for her. It was the most he could do.

They stayed like that for some time. Triss was slowly calming in Geralt’s embrace, her sobs became less frequent and less intense. Geralt still had his arms around her, knowing that he can’t let up first. She needed him. And probably always will. Sometimes feelings are like deep wounds, they leave scars that will never faint.

“I’m sorry that you have to see me like this,” Triss said after a while. She wiped away the tears from her face with her hurt hand, leaving a smear of blood on her cheek. With pale face and heavy dark circles under her eyes she looked like she was about to cry again.

“Don’t apologize to me, Triss,” he said and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. A kiss that meant nothing, both of them knew it. “There’s no need.”

The sorceress sighed and looked away, letting go of him. She looked extremely tired.

***

“Hey, look! There’s a fire somewhere!”

Men at the harbor looked in the indicated direction, all at once. Indeed, a pillar of black, thick smoke was rising up out of the city.


End file.
